gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivienne Whitman
Vivienne Mary-Jane Whitman Mrs. Vivienne Darling by marriage has been a long time resident of Maine's Mythical Settlement; Lockwood. She shares her home near Main Street with her Husband; Sage Jedediah Darling, son; Sebastian Cain Owens, and step-daughter; Lilly-Mae Owens. Recently Vivienne has been tasked and troubled with holding her family unit together as they weather the tumultuous times that have swept their woodland hometown. With the return of her only son back from a year old sabbatical from the town, (after his tragic Lycanthropic turning), the arrival of The Abbey and the release of The Cain's Crucible as well as the death of her Ex-Husband; Thaddeus James Owens, Vivienne's positivity is waning, but her resolve is strong as ever. If she has to draw her stele against The Abbey to protect her hometown, Coven and family she will. Vivienne is active in the current storyline. Her face-claim is Kirsten Dunst. Personality Maternal is the first word that comes to mind when describing Vivienne, her warm Southern accent and caring nature makes everyone she comes into contact with feel safe and cared for. Her kitchen is her favourite place in her house, it's the heart of the home she shares with her Husband Sage and she often invites those she see's need care and attention to candlelit supers as a way of extending the hand of friendship. She is a friend to all women in her community especially, she runs a book club, and is known to specialise in herbal remedies of particular interested to sexually active ladies in Lockwood. Coming from an "old money" family once well known within the Mortal world though means Vivienne carries herself with a quirky kind of elegance and aloofness you'd expect. She is a warm-hearted person for the most part but has a vicious streak which she hides well until angered - then her full power is unleashed... Appearance Family Husband: Sage Darling Son: Sebastian Owens Step Daughter: Lilly-Mae Owens Ex-Husband: Thaddeus Owens History The Whitmans '- Vivienne is not a pure-blood witch, she is, in fact, the result of two families with witch blood in their line interbreeding. None of Vivienne's four siblings are also 'gifted'. Although this is uncommon, Vivienne is a rather powerful witch all things considered. '''Meeting Sage and Thaddeus '- (A memory of events, an exert taken from the RP) The two men she'd always been caught between and not for a moment of her life had been faithful to either one whilst the other was still there. She recalled the day she'd met them, sometime in April 2082, she had been 19 years old. In her mind the memory played out... "Miss Roachford is sick today, I don't know why they didn't cancel class." That was all she heard but Dolores continued babbling about her weekend plans, even though Vivienne wasn't paying any attention. She was twirling the end of a pencil through her bright ginger hair and chewing gum obnoxiously, Viv' couldn't help but stare at her wondering how she'd ever managed to maintain any kind of friendship with such a dim whited and hairbrained Witch, and then she remembered; she had no-one else. No-one else in the entire all-girls academy would so much as talk to her, just because she was born to a family of mortals. A family that had abandoned her in this awful place as soon as they realised she was 'different'. As she stared at the twirling red locks of her friend's wavey hair, she noticed the door to the auditorium open and in came a rather flustered looking man. "Good afternoon Ladies. Apologies for my tardiness, but my bus was late." He hadn't looked up to the room yet as he set down his briefcase onto the desk. All Vivienne could see from her seat, about five rows up and just off center-left, was that the man wore navy dress pants and a mismatching beige jacket. Oh and he had a mop of messy blonde curls atop his head, he was probably in his late twenties she thought. Finally, he looked up and his piercing blue eyes scanned the room of vibrant young women. "I'm standing in for Miss Roachford today, and we'll be discussing advanced botany and how that ties into the third phase of your potion assignment." His voice took a nervous turn as he saw some forty female eyes gazing at him. Some of the girls actually sighed; he certainly was dreamy. '' ''"Oh Satan alive, Who Is That?" Dolores asked as she sat up a bit straighter. "The substitute teacher..." Vivienne said simply, giving her the side-eye as if she really was stupid. "Duh, I knew that Viv' but what's his name, and where on The Goddess' green earth did he come from?" '' ''At precisely that moment the substitute teacher turned to the blackboard behind him and scrawled his name across it. As he did so Vivienne read it aloud to answer Dolores' question. "Doctor Thaddeus James Owens." "How'd you know tha- Oh... Clever." Dee' had finally noticed the blackboard. '' ''The class hadn't been anything out of the ordinary, save for the teacher of course, but the lesson of the day was pretty run of the mill. At some point, though Dr.Owens had put on a pair of black thick-rimmed spectacles to read an extract from a book and Vivienne could have sworn she felt her heart flutter. Class was over, the bell tolled. With her books clung to her chest she walked down the steps from the auditorium seats and past the Warlocks desk as he was packing away things into his briefcase. "It's Vivienne isn't it?" He asked, looking up at her as he closed the case lid and clicked the clasps closed. '' ''"Uh- Yes Sir." She heard herself saying but without having emplored her lips to speak. '' ''"Oh please, call me Thaddeus, class is over." He sent forth his hand as he came to be perched on the edge of the mahogany desk. '' ''"Hi, Thaddeus. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted with a faint smile, and took his hand and shook it. '' ''"I heard around the staff cantine that you're a first-generation Witch?" And then he took off his glasses... ;; Oh Earthly Father, still my beating heart. ;; She thought to herself, normally she wasn't the kind of person to fan-girl over any hot Warlocks, and she wasn't dramatic enough to sigh or swoon. No she was down to earth and bubbly and took everything in her stride with a boldness about her that was uncommon in young women with nothing to their name. '' ''"Yes, I am, and I'm still top of this class." She boasted, no one ever told her she was good at anything, so she always made sure to remind herself. Thaddeus' eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting her to be so forward, usually, young women were more modest about their accomplishments. Miss Vivienne Mary-Jane Whitman was a breath of fresh air. '' ''... ''Later that evening Vivienne had found herself standing around a chest-high table with four other Witches from her class, in a local bar. For the life of her she couldn't remember the name of it to this day, but she remembered that she had been drinking cosmopolitans. It was around 8 pm when she'd wandered over the bar to get herself another drink, and another jug of whatever her friends; Dee' and Jenni, were drinking. Milly was being a good girl and drinking tap water that night. Through the music, and chatter of the busy bar she hard an obnoxious burst of male laughter, and a voice that said; "And then he cast this invocation spell and the thing just hit him! Oh, he went down so hard. You had to have been there..." Her eyes led her to the face of a man she was acquainted with, but he looked quite unlike himself. Gone were the dress pants and smart jacket. Now he wore scruffy light wash jeans and probably the same dress shirt he'd worn to class, but it was open to reveal underneath he wore a vest and the sleeves had been rolled to his elbows. A dim spotlight over the bar cast onto him, as he was telling a lively story to whoever it was he was sitting with and his hands were animated. She couldn't quite make out the features of the shadowy figure beside him; the man who actually sat at the corner of the bar, as Thaddeus' frequent movements obscured him from her sight one way or another. The barmaid had already asked her twice what she wanted to order, but she'd zoned out completely and was staring shamelessly at the blonde Warlock she knew as Dr. Thaddeus James Owens. Suddenly she met a pair of darker eyes; Thaddeus' drinking companion. He was staring right back at her with as much intensity as she had been giving out. He tipped his head to the side curiously but held her eyes, whilst Thad' still jabbered on beside him so engrossed in his own story that he didn't even notice his drinking buddy had fled and was making his way across the bar towards the Witch that hadn't taken her eyes off of him yet. Involuntarily Vivienne found she'd turned around and backed herself up against the bar as the other Warlock made his way over to her. This Warlock was the complete opposite of his friend, he had long straight brown hair, half of which hung over his shoulder and the other tied up behind his head. He was all darkness and edges but equally, if not a little bit more handsome than the blonde substitute teacher. "Would you like me to give him your number?" '' ''"Uh, no he's my teacher. Do you want my number instead?" '' '''Sebastian's Birth - ''(A memory of events, an exert taken from the RP)'' The world of Mortals has been dead for nearly half a century when Vivienne was born to her family of five. Her mother and father were what remained of the generation that had lived through the MMWW, when it was still in living memory. They were classed as 'Old money', but really all that meant was that her grandfather had been big in stocks and shares when there were still brokers and stock markets thriving in the larger cities of the USA. The Whitmans were excited at the prospect of adding a daughter to their family of three boys, she was everything they dreamed she'd be; blonde-haired, blue-eyed, an all American girl. They lived in a Mortal Colony, South Carolina and were sheltered and happy after the devastation of the MMWW had wrought on their beloved nation. Pious, proud, capitalist and racist were words one could use to describe the family, but they fit into the community they were part of perfectly. Vivienne knew no different, no better, and was raised to believe that Mythicals were the devil's creation and their rebellion had been a test set by their God. The Lord hadn't abandoned them in their fall from grace, his flock had merely let him down, and so every Sunday they begged for his forgiveness and sung his praises in the hopes that one day they'd be delivered and ascend to Heaven. The Whitmans prayed for a second coming endlessly, every mealtime, but what came was not what they'd imagined in their wildest dreams. At the age of eleven, their darling daughter saved her youngest brother from a fall. She remembered the day's every detail even thirty-one years later. She'd told him not to climb the wall of the old manor house but he was determined to pick his girlfriend the prettiest flowers from the house gardens. Viv' had found his devotion sweet and envied it, no boys bestowed just loyalty and affection on her. Inevitably he lost his footing some twelve feet from the ground and came away from the wall with a cry of fear. In a flash of panic, Vivienne sent her hands up into the air, her fingers reaching out for him as he fell towards her, and then he stopped... Nate found himself floating three feet above Viv, her hands still aloft and reaching for him, staring at him with her blue eyes wide. Power pulsated through her. It was a high she'd never felt before, but as suddenly as the climax subsided, fear washed over her. Without thinking she recoiled her hands into her chest and allowed her brother to fall to the ground. What had she done? How had she done it? The community-wide panic ensued, and the rumours of the tiny Whitman girls powers spread like wildfire. Nathaniel had told on her and it wasn't long until her parents could no longer protect her from the accusations of the Church. Witch! They cried. Fear always brought out the worst in people and there had been a few that had gone to the extremes... Burn her. Drown her. Crucify her! Instead, her parents chose a more compassionate option, though of course, it took Vivenne her entire adolescence and Sage's wisdom to teach her forgiveness. They sent her away and vowed to never speak of their lost daughter ever again. If she hadn't found herself at the Alder Academy of Arcane Arts, Girls school though she wouldn't have become the awesome Witch she was now. She wouldn't have met her husband. She wouldn't have been pacing her living room with her hands placed onto her hips, that she could feel stretching open to birth her baby boy. Nine hours into her labour and she still hadn't called Thaddeus to tell him that it was happening. He was at work and she knew he had back to back surgery's planned that day, she was a week early so Thad' hadn't yet cleared his schedule in anticipation of the big day. They'd been married eleven years already and everything in that time had been planned to happen at just the right moment, even the conception of their son. Vivienne managed Thaddeus' constant need for control quite well throughout their matrimonious life, but sometimes she wished he'd just let go and allow things to happen naturally. He was the perfect man to build a family around though, he was stable, reliable and safe, but he could suck all the fun out of things with his lack of spontaneity. Sometimes she'd found his regime unbearable and just had to escape, and that's when she always find her way back to Sage. He was everything she shouldn't have wanted, but he set her on fire. Trying not to love him only made her love him more... He'd drop anything at a moments notice just to have five minutes of her company, perhaps a chaste kissed and sometimes more. Hopefully, he'd be there for her now when Thad' couldn't, after all, she wasn't 100% certain she wasn't about to have his son. So stroking her hands over her large bump she picked up the house phone and dialled. "Viv', are you alright?" Sage's smooth tone came over the line, even asking a question like that he never sounded anything other than calm. "It's happening. He's coming." She explained, a sheen of sweat coating her forehead, she swept hair blonde waves back from her face as she felt another contraction coming. "Early then. He's not due till the 20th. Is Thad' there?" "No. He's at wo-work." Panting down the receiver she braced herself against the telephone table in the hall as the wave of pain overwhelmed her. "Oh, Mother!" "Twenty minutes. I'll be there." The line went silent, and Sage quickly excused himself from his work in the archives. It only took him eighteen minutes to get from the Library he worked at in downtown Portland to the front door of the house, the marital home of his two best friends. The door was already off the latch because she'd been expecting him, and so he made his way into the living room where he found Viv' pacing with her hands pressed into the small of her back, doing breathing exercises. "So we're not going to the hospital then?" Sage asked as he looked about the space that had become her makeshift hospital room. In her early labour, she'd prepped the living room with the items she'd been collecting in secret for months. She'd be damned if her son was going to be born anywhere other than his home and at his 'father's' place of work no less. As if there could be anything more clinical, and she wanted anything but that. She wanted the comforts of home, and the rawness of the emotion to overwhelm her. The sofa was covered in a waterproof sheet, topped with blankets and towels; that was the nest she planned to birth her baby boy in. "Unless Thaddeus is going to push him out of my womb for me, he doesn't get to have a say in everything!" Vivienne exclaimed with a certain amount of conviction only a woman in labour could possess. Sage knew better than to argue with her. Thaddeus had micromanaged the pregnancy down to the smallest detail. She'd allowed him to do it, she did want the best for their baby, but she had always planned to get out of going to the hospital for the birth. Even if Thad' had arranged for her to have a private room and the best midwives at hand. The birth plan was regimental with plans A, B and C just in case things didn't go smoothly. Things did go smoothly though and Sage spent most of the next few hours sitting in the armchair near the couch with a book in his hand and his spectacles pushed down his nose, reading. His arm reached out to Vivienne as she manged her pain by letting out groans and whimpers every so often. His hand clutched around her's when she needed him there for moral support. Sage had called Thaddeus but he hadn't materialised yet, he couldn't get out of surgery at such short notice. When the time came Viv' positioned herself on the couch, on her knees and leaning over the back cushions. Squeezing the fabric into his fists she made the first of her larger pushes to birth the baby's head and Sage knelt at the edge of the sofa waiting to receive the child into his hands. He'd witnessed some three or four births in his time, he'd seen enough violence, gore and bloodshed not to be put off by the rawness of the experience. He rubbed his palms over the small of Vivienne's back as she gave her final push and delivered the boy into his hands. The babe cried and Sage made easy work of tying off and severing the chord before passing the boy to his mother. Swaddled in cloth the blood-stained baby blinked open his eyes and looked up to his mother's face, for now, they were an indistinct colour as most babies' eyes were, but he had a dusting of blonde hair atop his head. "What is his name?" Sage asked as he stood to peer over her shoulder at the baby boy. He didn't realise but he had his hands on her waist, a little too familiar for just a friend, but they were never just friends. In the emotion of it all, she was about to turn her head and kiss him but they heard the door open and Thaddeus flew into the room. "Have I missed it?" Dr. Owens was still in his scrubs and made his way over the couch and all but pushed Sage out of the way. The placid Warlock allowed it and wandered off into the kitchen to give the family some time, to share their moment of sheer joy. When he returned from the kitchen having washed his hands and made tea. Thaddeus had dealt with the afterbirth and gotten Vivienne more comfortable on the couch. They sat there holding their son together, and cooing over him. "He's perfect." Thad' beamed, with a wide grin. He pressed his lips to her cheek affectionately. "I'm so proud of you. You handled everything so well, even at home. You're lucky to have had Simon at hand. Thank you for coming mate." "I just did what came naturally, honey." Viv' smirked over at Sage, who gave her a knowing look in return. She could come over as so innocent sometimes. "You're welcome. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Said the brown-haired Warlock as she served the tea onto the coffee table. He took his book back up and relaxed into the armchair again. For hours they chatted, drank tea, enjoyed each others company. Sage cooked dinner whilst Thaddeus and Vivienne went upstairs to bathe and dress their son. Vivienne left the baby with his father and 'uncle' and remained upstairs to bathe herself, the saltwater was advised but it stung. Around 6 pm, back downstairs they picked at their food and watched some boring TV whilst Sage carried on reading. That night he'd stay over and whilst Thaddeus had fallen asleep on the couch as he often did after a full day of surgery's, Vivienne stole a secret moment with Sage. It was bittersweet, even if the kiss had to be enough. "We shouldn't do this, not today of all days..." Sage protested as he pulled his face away from her's. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me today." Vivienne toyed with one of the braids in his long hair, as she looked up at him from under her lashes. "Oh, you vixen." He gave her another long kiss before he composed himself. "You still haven't told me what you're going to name him yet? Thaddeus likes James..." "His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Cain." Vivienne whispered as she laid her head onto Sage's chest, as he held her and stroked his fingers over her blonde wavey locks. Random Trivia